<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>L i e s by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203345">L i e s</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Burns, Character Study, Cheating, F/M, Heartbreak, Love Letters, The Reynolds Pamphlet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:13:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The facts speak more than the words and while the flames kept consuming the papers she remembers her sister's words when she first discovered it:<br/>"You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. L i e s</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Lies, lies, lies</em>
</p><p><br/>
That's what the flames whispered while consuming their memories.<br/>
Her hands were shaking while holding the confession of another love, all ninety-five pages of them. Eliza's grip of the paper tightened. The front page of it was soaked from her tears, hot tears running down her face like her thoughts around her mind and all she could think was:</p><p><br/>
<em>"four months"</em>
</p><p><br/>
four months of him seeing another woman, him loving another woman, him bringing another woman to their bed - <em>their</em> bed. Were all the letters, the lovely words all just lies, a tale?<br/>
"I love you, Betsey" he used to write on their letters, and before bed, a not-so-new routine but keep repeated in the summertime - the same time his affair started.<br/>
"My lovely angel, you're the love of my life" Alexander said too many times but once, as he stepped into their house after work, with a melancholic tone. He walked towards her and hugged her so tightly and kept saying those words, like a prayer. Eliza learned later that it was the day his husband received that woman's husband's first letter and started paying for his silence.<br/>
"My beloved wife" he said referring her to his colleagues, and it used to make her heart skipped some beats for then cry from joy, but now there were shame and anger in her chest, the only tears are on her eyes, still running and won't stop. He didn't mean those words, he never meant them. The facts speak more than the words and while the flames kept consuming the papers she remembers her sister's words when she first discovered it:<br/>
"You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun."<br/>
The blue fire danced in front of Eliza's eyes and on the memories of what-she-thought-was-love, when Alexander entered the bedroom.<br/>
She didn't move when he ran towards the flames and try to save the letters, trying to save his marriage.<br/>
"Betsey-" he said, his voice low almost a whisper like if he spoke a little louder she would be scared and ran away. He didn't try to take her hands in his or move towards her, he knew what he had done but those words came out of his mouth anyways:<br/>
"I'm sorry Betsey. I'm sorry" he was on his knees, sounded like he had been heartbroken " I love you, I swear to god, I love you" he kept saying, while tears start running down his face and fall on the floor "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear if I ever have the change-"<br/>
She didn't let him finish, she didn't even stand up or turn around and look at her husband. She took a shuddering breath, the anger didn't leave her body and softly, like a whisper she said:<br/>
"Go away...from now on you'll sleep in your office"<br/>
He didn't complain, he got up and walked towards the door and with a low voice said:<br/>
"I'm sorry"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. C l e a r    C o n s c i e n c e</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've finally written it. Let's all thank my Latin teacher to give us a lot of homework even if we are at home for this Corona Virus it doesn't mean that we have nothing to do.<br/>Talking about Corona Virus, it's in my island yEEHAW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"My conscience is clear"</em>
</p><p>He said as he heard someone whisper.<br/>
All eyes on him, everyone was staring as he wore his coat. He could feel their eyes on his back, their eyes full of shame and disrespect as he walked out and made his way home, as he hid his shaking hands in his pocket.  Murmurs in the street as he walked by, fingers pointing at him as they keep whispering.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      <em>"Let them stare, you have nothing to hide </em>anymore<em>"</em> he told himself.</p><p><br/>
<em>He said everything, he wrote everything.</em>
</p><p><br/>
In that room, not so many days ago, he still remembered his words, as he closed his door behind him, firm words to his ears:</p><p><br/>
<strong>"Alexander, rumors only grow, and we both know what we know"</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Blood rushed in his veins and could feel the heartbeat too fast, too loud. He panicked, thoughts and voices were around his head, too messy, too damn forte and so, with shaking hands, he wrote his way out. <em>If someone was going to talk about his affair, he should've been the first one.</em> He wrote everything, <em>everything he could tell.</em> Even James Reynolds' letters to him, all he did and gave to that man, every cent he spent for his woman. He didn't allow any detail. All ninety-five pages, he printed and published.<br/>
"- At his own house!" he passed through two women and as he caught their eyes, one of them lowered her pointing finger and immediately looked away, pretending to be interested in the antiques store behind them, but <em>no need to worry, his conscience was clear. He needed no more examination of conscience.</em><br/>
it actually wasn't long before another voice was heard:<br/>
"I feel pity for his wife and the kids...I can't imagine what they're going through right now"<br/>
His heart stopped, so his steps, one thought still hasn't been through his mind yet: <em>his family.</em></p><p><br/>
__________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
When he came back home there was silence, neither the piano played sweetly by his son and wife, nor the childish laughter of his daughter Angie, no it was silent, way too silent.<br/>
His steps towards the bedroom were trying to be the most quiet possible, in case to not wake up his children if they were asleep or "scare" someone. He placed his right hands on the doorway to the room, already open, as he saw the blue fire danced in front of her, in her hands there were letters...<br/>
"<em>This morning my beloved Eliza...</em>"  he read in one of them.<br/>
Alexander frowned, when he realized what they were: every letter he wrote to her, every lovely word, written in the ink. Fears ran through him as he went towards the flames and try to save them, trying to save his <em>marriage.</em><br/>
"Betsey-" he said, his voice low almost a whisper like if he spoke a little louder she would be scared and ran away. He didn't try to take her hands in his or move towards her, he knew what he had done, <em>he knew how wrong he was</em>, but those words came out of his mouth anyways:<br/>
"I'm sorry Betsey. I'm sorry" he was on his knees, sounded like he had been heartbroken, but maybe it was just the burns in his hands " I love you, I swear to god, I love you" he kept saying, while tears start running down his face and fall on the floor "I didn't mean to do that, I didn't mean to hurt you, I swear if I ever have the change-"<br/>
She didn't let him finish, she didn't even stand up or turn around and look at her husband. She took a shuddering breath, the anger didn't leave her body and softly, like a whisper she said:<br/>
"Go away...from now on you'll sleep in your office"<br/>
He didn't complain, he got up and walked towards the door and even out of it the tears didn't stop running down his face as he realized she didn't burn just his letters, but <em>hers</em> too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"My beloved Betsey" is from the letter from Friday October, 1803 and the "If someone was going to talk about his affair, he should've been the first one" is actually what I said to my mother when we saw the Musical and she asked why he published his affair.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Man, 95 pages to just write: "yes, I cheated on my wife"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>